


No mires hacia atrás

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Even 22, Gay Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Isak 17, M/M, Mpreg, Religion, reencuentro 5 años después, virgin!isak
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Isak es hijo de dos personas extremadamente religiosas, con mucha homofobia internalizada. Y él es gay, que ha entregado su cuerpo a alguien que no lo merece.





	No mires hacia atrás

Isak estaba tan lleno de odio que a veces sentía que le dolía el pecho cuando pesaba en ello. Resentimiento. Era el peor de los sentimientos, el que te cala los huesos y te hace sentir desdichado. Isak nunca pensó que era capaz de sentir algo así hasta el momento en que su vida quedó arruinada hace cinco años atrás. Bueno, no podía decir que lo había arruinado absolutamente, él tenía salud, tenía amigos, tenía un techo donde vivir gracias a un gran amigo. Isak no estaba en la calle, no estaba mendigando, había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo mientras terminaba sus estudios secundarios y posteriormente para pagar los gastos de la matriculación universitaria. Estaba bien, muy bien, pero no estaba bien.

_____________________________

Isak había crecido en una familia religiosa. Su padre es católico ortodoxo y su madre cristiana devota, Isak fue criado para ser un sirviente del grupo bíblico de sus padres, su nombre: "Isak" era sacado de la biblia, su madre lo eligió cuando nació.  
Él era feliz, bueno, no como feliz porque es libre, él no puede hablar mucho, pero se espera que crezca bajo los mandatos que rige la iglesia, se case con una buena mujer de la congregación y tenga hijos sanos, pero Isak no estaba seguro de poder sostener la farsa por mucho tiempo. Si se tiene que casar con alguien, le gustaría que no sea obligado ni tampoco tener que arruinarle la vida a una mujer que nunca tendrá su amor.  
Fue algo que el destino lo cruzó cuando intentaba encontrar páginas bíblicas sobre el rechazo al aborto legal y matrimonio homosexual, su madre le había dado como trabajo buscar páginas de ese estilo y poder mechar los artículos con lo que es la palabra de dios, entonces sin siquiera pensarlo puso "Homosexualidad" y saltaron varias páginas de xvideos y pornografía. El cursor se posó en imágenes y sin querer hizo click para ver lo desagradable que era la felación entre hombres. Isak tenía doce años en ese entonces y quedó horrorizado por todo lo que sus ojos pudieron ver.

Lo que fue una horrible experiencia de un momento, se convirtió poco apoco en una fascinación para Isak. Él decía estar investigando, pero en realidad tenía curiosidad por la dinámica homosexual y los juegos en la cama, sin quererlo se estaba excitando con ese tipo de cosas y a los trece años ya comenzaba a masturbarse viendo como un joven le chupaba a otra hombre más grande su pene. Y cada vez que venía pensando o viendo ese tipo de material, Isak golpeaba su mano con una regla diez veces mientras recitaba párrafos de la biblia en contra del sexo entre hombres. Isak se sentía enfermo, él estaba enfermo y lloraba, lloraba porque quería curarse de una vez por todas.

El mundo ha cambiado desde que Isak tiene memoria, o tal vez desde antes que Isak naciera. Las relaciones entre hombres eran más comunes en Noruega a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los científicos habían descubierto la posibilidad de un embarazo masculino en la nueva generación de niños y eso había conmocionado a los padres religiosos de esa generación. Marianne siempre decía que un hijo entre dos hombres era una abominación que no merecía existir, pero entonces Lea le comentaba que eso era tan malo como el aborto y su madre respondía que no está mal matar a una abominación en el mundo. Lea se fue de la casa poco tiempo después. Ella era heterosexual, pero su mejor amiga es lesbiana y Lea la apoya, esto no es aceptado por su familia y debe renunciar a ello para poder ser más libre, porque Lea siempre fue libre. Isak le gustaría tener el temple de su hermana, pero hace muchos años que no se comunican.

Entonces todo continuó como estaba, Isak era virgen y estaba un poco nervioso, sus padres le presentaban a las hijas de sus amigos de la iglesia, chicas igual de vírgenes que Isak, pero nunca pasaba más de una sonrisa o una palabra, Isak no sentía atracción por ellas y él lo sabía, le gustaban los hombres y odiaba hacerlo, había algo en su interior que le impedía poder hablarlo libremente, ni siquiera con su hermana y había recurrido a Jonas, su amigo, al cual se lo soltó una tarde como una 'posibilidad'. Jonas sonrió y lo abrazó, diciendo que lo apoyaría y eso fue suficiente para Isak, ahora quería vivir de nuevo.

Pero Isak cometió un error, uno de los peores errores que podría haber cometido. Estaba repartiendo folletos bíblicos entre casas, sus padres le habían dado esa tarea como método para que Isak pudiera socializar más y conectarse con su comunidad, no era agradable, pero tampoco le molestaba demasiado.  
Entonces escuchó un ruido y un "mierda".

** _Y miró hacia atrás._ **

Y lo vio. El chico que arruinaría su vida para siempre estaba de espalda hacia él, con las mangas de su camiseta arremangada hasta los hombros, un poco de aceite de motor de motocicleta y un peinado tirado hacia atrás. Esta zona era considerada peligrosa por los disturbios y las pandillas que siempre andaban alrededor, su madre siempre le decía que no se metiera con ese tipo de gente porque termina bastante mal y la hubiera escuchado en ese momento. Pero Isak era un idiota, él no sabía lo que estaba pasando con su mente y su cuerpo en ese momento, es un adolescente impulsivo y sigue siéndolo a pesar de su crecimiento personal. Bajó su mano derecha donde sostenía los folletos y se quedó mirando como el muchacho pasaba su mano grasienta por el cabello, tiñéndolo parcialmente con la grasa. Se levantó y tomó un trapo sucio para limpiarse la mano, él sabía que llevaba el cabello manchado al igual que sus brazos y su ropa, pero no le importo, es de esos tipos que le importan más la moto que cualquier otra cosa.  
Aun continua de espalda, agachado, pero Isak puede ver que ese muchacho es alto y su cabello peinado hacia atrás en un jopo lo hace ver aun más alto y largo de lo que es. Su cuerpo es delgado también, pero tiene marcado sus brazos lo suficiente para que Isak se quede sin aliento, su largo cuello tiene algunas marcas de dedos y pequeños moretones, Isak se pregunta si estuvo en una pelea o algo.

Tal vez es la mirada intensa de Isak o probablemente sintió que había un niño parado justo detrás de él mirándolo, pero el muchacho se da la vuelta y por primera vez se miran las caras. Isak no puede recuperar el aliento, él no puede entender como una persona tan bella puede tener los ojos tan fríos y afilados, de un tono hielo oscuro. Viste una camiseta gris, la misma que Isak vio desde atrás, pero ahora puede notar el logo de una banda metal en el pecho. Tiene algunos granos de la edad en su frente, son pocos, por lo tanto Isak puede hacer un cálculo de su edad ¿21 o 22 años? El muchacho continuó mirando a Isak, limpiándose las manos y luego arroja el trapo a una distancia corta y se apoya en la moto estacionada detrás de él, moto que anteriormente intentaba arreglar.

Isak carraspeó, tal vez no es la mejor idea del mundo darle un folleto bíblico a ese muchacho, pero siente un ferviente deseo de escuchar su voz, por lo que se acerca a pasos muy lentos y firmes. Isak tiembló, sabe que lo hace porque los ojos del muchacho no se han apartado de él. Sus labios son anchos, mucho más que lo de Isak y su cabeza es alargada y redondeada, tiembla, tiembla mucho, pero logra llegar para extenderle un papel. El muchacho bajó la vista para verlo y sonrió de costado.

—No soy religioso —musitó, pero inmediatamente tomó el papel que Isak le estaba entregando—. Pero por ti, me hago católico, bebé.

Isak pensó que en ese momento él debió haber huido, su corazón le decía que no era buena idea y su cabeza le gritaba que corra, pero por algún motivo su cuerpo no se movía y sus ojos continuaban mirando al chico delante de él con anhelo. Dejó el folleto encima de la moto y con esos mismos dedos, deslizó los rizos de Isak detrás de su oreja, tocándolo suavemente. Isak cerró los ojos, esa sensación era placentera y suave, nunca había sentido eso, es un cosquilleo en el alma, como encender una chispa y que el fuego se expanda. Isak abrió los ojos para verlo, es lujuria, ese muchacho es pasión, es todo lo que está mal, es el mismo demonio que quiere tentar a Isak e Isak quiere ser tentado por él.

—Vivo en una casa rodante ¿quieres venir? —preguntó el muchacho, Isak asintió casi de inmediato y dejando su morral con todos los folletos que tenía en el suelo, se subió a la moto del muchacho y se fue.

Su pesadilla se llamaba Even, tenía 22 años y había dejado la escuela por 'problemas', no hablaron mucho la verdad, solo sabían el nombre y la edad del otro, no había sido un intercambio muy productivo, pero sí había sido muy intenso. No pasó ni cinco minutos en la casa rodante cuando Even comenzó a arrinconarlo en la pequeña cocina que había, mientras intentaban hacer un poco de té. Isak sintió todo el peso de Even sobre el suyo y como algo duro se colaba entre sus piernas. Isak ha visto mucho porno y se ha masturbado varias veces para saber que esto era un incentivo del pecado, pero ciertamente en la cabeza de Isak no había nada en este momento, su consciencia no le estaba gritando, su cerebro estaba apagado y su corazón llevaba sangre a la dirección equivocada.

—Dime, Isak —susurró con la voz ronca—. ¿Me....me dejarías tocarte un poco? —Even relamió cada una de sus palabras cerca del oído de Isak, susurrando.

—S-Si.... —gimió y pasó sus manos por el cabello de Even, estaba sucio y grasiento, pero no le importó en lo absoluto.

Even siguió con la misma ropa sucia del principio, llena de grasa para motor, con sus brazos al desnudo y su cabello descuidado, eso lo hacía más ardiente, más caliente. Entonces cometió el segundo error de su vida, lo besó. Isak besó suavemente los labios de Even quien quedó en estado de shock por unos minutos antes de responder violentamente el beso.

Isak no sabe que pasó luego de ello, terminó en la cama desnudo con Even encima, frotando su cuerpo sudoroso contra él mientras le abría las piernas. Estaba nervioso, estaba temblando e intentaba demostrar que todo se encontraba bien cuando es un torbellino de emociones. Isak es virgen, asquerosamente virgen y tiene miedo de lo que puede pasar, tiene miedo porque nunca estuvo en esa situación y aunque no lo quiere y desea retenerlo, las lágrimas aparecieron por su rostro deslizándose por sus mejillas y muriendo en sus labios. El gimió, gimió por el llanto y también por el placer, Even ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, se encontraba ocupado intentando prepararlo para la invasión, porque Isak ha visto suficiente porno gay para saber lo que es el mecanismo del sexo.

—Está bien, bebé —susurró Even besando los muslos internos de Isak cuando siente que tiembla por demás—. Estás tan apretado, bombón, realmente apretado para mí....

Even no se estaba dando cuenta que Isak era virgen, no sabía exactamente si se podía dar cuenta por el agujero en su trasero, nunca había visto porno de gente virgen como para diferenciarlo, pero al parecer Even no estaba tan seguro de ello y continuó preparándolo. Isak apretó con sus puños las sábanas debajo de él y por primera vez desde que terminaron desnudos en la cama, Even levantó la mirada para ver el rostro empapado de Isak.

—¿Estás bien? ¿quieres que me detenga, cariño? —cuestionó Even, no teniendo la intención de detenerse, pero si Isak le decía que no y él continuaba podría ser considerado violación.

—Si...sigue... —Isak apretó los labios, no era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, por lo que Even asintió con la cabeza y continuó.

Pasado unos minutos, Isak ya se había acostumbrado a los dedos de Even en su culo, abriéndolo lentamente. Even tuvo que usar cuatro dedos para prepararlo, lo cual había sido doloroso, los dedos de Even son largos y grandes para sí cuerpo delgado, Isak no ha tenido las agallas de ver la polla de Even, solo la ha sentido contra su piel mientras Even se frotaba en él, pero no sabe realmente el tamaño que tiene. Cuando sus ojos viajan por primera vez al vientre del muchacho frente a él, los ojos de Isak se abren asustado, temeroso. Even es enorme, así como sus dedos. Tembló nuevamente y otras lágrimas cayeron mientras Even se prepara pasando lubricante encima de su polla desnuda.

—¡Es....espera! —señaló Isak asustado al notarlo—. No....no ¿no usarás un condón? —preguntó.

—¿Condón? —Even arqueó la ceja y sonrió—. Pensé que en tu religión no permiten el uso de condón, bebé.

Isak había leído que el sexo debía ser solo para reproducirse, pero también era consciente que el placer que se obtenía en una relación sexual era inimaginable y muchas personas lo practicaban sin tener como objetivo tener bebés, por lo tanto el uso de condón era para su familia 'promiscuidad'. Isak sabía lo que venía aparejado con el sexo inseguro y no tuvo tiempo de explicarle a Even los problemas que conlleva dicho acto, el chico ya había metido la cabeza de su pene dentro de Isak y el menor se tuvo que tirar hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Even para separarlo de él.

Lloró un poco, pero cuando Even comenzó a entrar muy lentamente en él sintió placer, sintió una sensación angustiante y ensordecedora. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco mientras su boca se abría un poco más.

—Ni siquiera voy por la mitad, cariño —murmuró Even acariciando sus rizos, dios, este hombre es maravilloso.

O no lo es.

Siguió entrando tan lentamente que Isak sentía como sus músculos se abrían paso a la monstruosidad entre sus nalgas. Otra lágrima resbaló de sus hermosos ojos y se deslizó en su mejilla. Duele como mierda, pero sabe que al final le va a gustar y cuando Even comienza a besar su rostro con dulzura para hacerlo relajar, lo logró y el resto del miembro entró de un empujón dentro llegando hasta el fondo. Isak lo sentía en su vientre, si presionaba un poco podía sentir a Even allí y eso lo desbordaba.

—¿Pue...puedo moverme? —preguntó Even. Isak soltó un sollozo pero asintió con la cabeza.

¿Ya cuántos errores había cometido?

  1. Mirar para atrás.  
2\. Acercarse a él.  
3\. Tener sexo con él.  
4\. Permitir que lo folle sin condón.  
5\. Aceptar que se mueva.

Isak no podía ser más estúpido, pero él es un adolescente y está caliente, Even es un chico caliente también que necesita esto y por un instante, Isak piensa que él será el hombre de su vida y que se casarán en algún momento, tendrán hijos, un perro y un hogar hermoso. Él quiere pensar en esas mierdas a pesar que él sabe que esas mierdas no sucederán. Se aferró al cuerpo sudoroso de Even y sintió como este se movía de forma salvaje dentro de él. Even aun está sucio, con grasa, con sudor, con la piel caliente. Even es el demonio, es Satanás, es todo lo que está mal en esta vida e Isak deja que lo posea, que le haga suyo, que le de placer y a la vez él darle placer a Even. Sintió como golpeó su próstata, como tiraba su cabellera hacia atrás de un tirón y mordía su cuello, dejando marcas permanentes en él. Isak apenas podía hacer algo más que sujetarse de la espalda y clavar sus uñas en ella, todo esto era demasiado para Isak, quería frenar, quería terminar y a la vez quería llegar tan fuerte que Even nunca se olvidaría de él, lo amaría, harían el amor todos los días sin importar nada, escaparían de la sociedad y del mundo.

_Quiero ser feliz con él, quiero, lo deseo tanto._

—Dios Isak....estás tan bien.... —gimió empujando violentamente mientras seguía mordiendo y chupando el cuello del más joven—. Fuiste cre-creado para que te folle tan bien, Isak.

Las palabras eran dentro de todo agradables, pero Even no se detenía mientras lo follaba.

—Eres todo una puta, una perra para mí....Isak....dios... —Isak sintió que su pecho se empezaba a encoger, que esa mirada dulce se desvanecía, que esos ojos llenos de lujuria aumentaban su intensidad.

Entonces llegó el máximo error de todos los errores, ese error que ahora lo tiene completamente resentido con la vida, ese error que llora con él, que grita con él, ese error que lo siente en lo más profundo de su ser, el error que hace que Isak odie a Even con toda su alma.

Justo cuando Isak sintió que estaba a punto de llegar, siente un líquido espeso entre sus piernas y la pálida mirada de Even se vuelve completamente roja. El dispara contra el pecho de Even y Even lo hace en su interior, sin dejar que una gota caiga a fuera, entregándole todo a Isak, toda su esencia, todo su ADN.  
Tal vez no fue el peor error que cometió, pero fue el que más le dolió. Even cayó encima de Isak y respiró profundamente, mientras el más joven de ellos dejó caer las lágrimas de sus ojos hacia su boca, aun con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo.

Lo perdió todo.

______________________________

Isak debió haber despertado una o dos horas después de haber llegado. Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y se encontraba protegido por las sábanas de la cama. Aun le dolía las caderas y tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones. Sintió su trasero pegajoso y recordó lo que había pasado momentos antes, él había perdido su virginidad con ese tipo. Miró hacia todos lados, aun estaba en la casa rodante, en una de las 'habitaciones' de la casa rodante. Buscó con sus ojos su ropa y encontró unos boxers y una playera negra con el logo de una banda metal. Isak se colocó los boxers y la playera que no es suya, buscó sus pantalones y se los puso, salió de la habitación cojeando mientras mantenía sus zapatillas en las manos, buscando probablemente a Even o a alguien. Estaba por resignarse cuando escucha unas voces del otro lado de la puerta, estaban dos hombres fuera, uno era rubio y alto —claramente Even— se había bañado y traía otra ropa, mientras que el otro muchacho es más bajito y con cabello hasta el cuello, lacio y castaño.

—Even —habló el muchacho, parecía enojado—. Entré al cuarto y vi a un chico allí ¿qué dijimos sobre traer muchachos al azar?

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no está permitido —comentó como si estuviera jugando. Isak arqueó la ceja ¿muchachos? ¿No era el primero? Bueno, no sabía de que se sorprendía, se notaba que Even no era un principiante.

—Ahora cuando se despierte llévalo a su casa y olvidemos todo este asunto, mañana nos tenemos que ir a Tromsø.

—¿Qué? —Even arqueó la ceja, Isak lo miró—. No pensaba llevarlo a su casa, no es mi novio.

—¿Lo follaste y no planeas llevarlo a casa? Al menos ten consideración, ese niño no podrá caminar.

—Bueno, es su culpa por follar con desconocidos, Mikael —Even sacó de su bolsillo trasero una cajetilla de cigarros para sacar uno, el muchacho llamado Mikael negó con la cabeza mientras suspiró e Isak no pudo evitar sentirse usado y despreciado.

Dejó sus zapatillas a un costado y salió de la casa rodante hecho una fiera, Even giró para verlo pero no se inmutó a pesar de la mirada angustiada de Isak.

—¿Qué dijiste? —susurró, no quería hacer escándalo. Mikael se fue hacia atrás mientras observaba la escena como pasivo.

—Tu religión dice que no debes escuchar tras de las puertas, bebé —murmuró y prendió el cigarro para colocárselo en la boca.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreciable? —preguntó, Isak estaba intentando contener el llano mientras Even se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol y lo miraba con soltura.

—Oye, oye, yo no te prometí nada, tú accediste a todo, no es mi culpa que seas tan fácil —Even parecía estar jodiendo con él, parecía tomarse todo a chiste, lo cual a Isak comenzaba a hacerlo enfadar.

—¡ERES UNA MIERDA! —en momentos así, a Isak le hubiera gustado tener sus zapatillas, al menos podría arrojarle algo en esa cara de mierda, pero no tenía nada, por consiguiente golpeó el pecho de Even levemente intentando hacerle un especie de daño. Even se rió.

—Oh, bebé, no hagas eso, podrías lastimar tus preciosas manos —Even tomó las muñecas de Isak con una mano mientras con la otra se quitaba el cigarro de la boca—. Escucha, fuiste un buen polvo, eso es todo, uno muy bueno, pero un polvo al fin. Supéralo, vuelve a casa con esa biblia tuya y sé nuevamente feliz con tu patética religión.

—¡Eres un monstruo! —Isak no pudo, intentó pero no pudo, las lágrimas descendieron de su rostro y sorprendieron a Even—. Te di mi virginidad.... —soltó al fin, cosa que parecía sorprender a Even y también a Mikael—. Te....te di todo.....

—¿Hm? ¿Lo lamento? —dijo Even, aunque su rostro parecía que no. Isak no podía creerlo, realmente no podía.

Apretó sus puños, sus labios, la ira comenzó a burbujear en su cuerpo y cuando tuvo la oportunidad lanzó un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que Even terminó en el piso. Mikael no se movió, sabía que Even se lo merecía, no hizo absolutamente nada.

—¡Hijo de puta! Te mataré —gruñó Isak y salió corriendo, descalzo y llorando, sin más que decir.

Hijo de puta, te mataré.

__________________________

Isak estaba tan lleno de odio que a veces sentía que le dolía el pecho cuando pesaba en ello. Resentimiento. Era el peor de los sentimientos, el que te cala los huesos y te hace sentir desdichado. Isak nunca pensó que era capaz de sentir algo así hasta el momento en que su vida quedó arruinada hace cinco años atrás.  
Nadie se dio cuenta que había tenido sexo con otro hombre y reprimió ese deseo todos los días de su vida hasta estos momentos, huyo de su casa a los tres meses de la situación y desde ese entonces tenía solo conversaciones telefónicas con sus padres. No, Isak no había salido completamente, al menos no con sus padres, pero ahora que vivía solo en su propio departamento podía hacer lo que quisiera, estaba comenzando a conocer a un muchacho llamado Julián que se encontraba en Tinder y con el que había tenido un par de citas, pero aun no se besaban ni se tomaban de la mano, Isak es un paranoico al respecto o tal vez se debe que la última vez que tuvo un acercamiento con otro hombre las cosas terminaron mal.

Ahora trabajaba a tiempo parcial en el hospital, sección de urgencias, dado que debía hacer sus prácticas profesionales, justo un día como hoy le tocaba atender para poder recibirse dentro de dos meses cuando terminara. Su universidad tenía un convenio con el hospital donde los pasantes tenían que hacer dos meses de práctica donde trabajaban 27 horas seguidas y tenían un día de descanso. Hoy era uno de esos días donde no podría respirar siquiera.

En urgencia, Isak estaba de un lado al otro mientras entraban algunos heridos de un accidente de motos. Usualmente abarcaba terapia intensiva, pero en ocasiones tenía que estar en urgencias para ayudar a sus compañeros.

—Entró este hombre —comentó una enfermera guiando a Isak hasta el salón de urgencias—. Politraumatismo, golpes y cortes por todo el cuerpo, creemos que tiene dos costillas rotas, está consciente.

—Gracias, Sara —tomó la libreta y fue hacia donde estaba la camilla con el muchacho—. Hola, mi nombre es Isak Valtersen, soy pasante y seré tu.... —Isak se detuvo cuando notó que los ojos estaban clavados en él, pestañó varias veces y pudo reconocerlo, a pesar de la sangre en su rostro y una herida cortante en la ceja, Isak reconoció a Even—. ¿Even?

—¿Isak? —preguntó sorprendido—. Que sorpre...aaagh —Isak suspiró y pone sus ojos en blanco.

—Mierda, siempre tienes que venir a arruinar las vidas de los demás ¿no? —gruñó buscando todos los elementos que necesitaba para atender.

—Agh, así es como soy aaagh.... —se mueve.

—Quédate quieto ¿quieres? —bufó nuevamente y observó las pupilas de Even dilatarse mientras lo observaba con una linterna pequeña—. Tus signos vitales están bien.

—No sabía que serías medico.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, sí sabía que terminarías en el hospital algún día —gruñó y tomó unas gasas con alcohol para limpiar las heridas, a diferencia de otros pacientes con los que Isak era cuidadoso, con Even es todo lo contrario.

—¡Aaaagh! ¡Mierda! —sollozó Even—. Eso es poco profesional de tu parte.

—No me digas que es profesional y que no, Even —bufó mirando con odio al muchacho frente a él. Even suspiró y giró su rostro para no verlo.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué? —Isak no prestaba atención pero aun así salió su pregunta de la boca.

—Lo siento, por lo que hice contigo.... —Even se relamió los labios—. Soy una basura.

—Estamos de acuerdo en eso, pero no tienes que morir tampoco —indicó y empezó a limpiar las heridas con más suavidad.

—Era un idiota en ese tiempo, bueno aaagh....mierda mierda....eso quema.

—Es alcohol, aguántate —bufó, Even suspiró.

—Yo, siempre actué como un imbécil, nunca tuve una familia normal, iba de orfanato a orfanato y....

—¿Quieres que tenga lástima por ti?

—No.... —soltó y cerró los ojos—. Pero la gente no nace mala o buena.

—En eso tienes razón —Isak se separó un momento—. Necesitarás puntos de sutura aquí, te pondré anestesia local, aunque no sé si te la mereces.

—He sufrido demasiado dolor, por favor.... —Even miró a Isak y sus ojos eran diferentes a los que tenía hace unos quince años atrás, Isak se conmovió un poco y usó la anestesia—. Lamento haberte arruinado.

—Está bien —musitó.

—No, en serio, lo lamento. Luego que....aaagh ¡Mierda, Isak! —Isak había pasado un poco de alcohol líquido en la herida.

—Sé un hombre, Even...y deja de hablar, tu voz me irrita —indicó Isak mientras continuaba limpiando. Even entonces se calló, no dijo nada más y cerró sus ojos por un momento mientras sentía el ardor y un pequeño pinchazo en una zona de su cuerpo, Isak le estaba haciendo puntos de sutura para cerrar la herida.

—¿Sigues siendo religioso? —preguntó Even una vez que Isak se sacó los guantes de latex, el rubio lo miró.

—No, ya no. La iglesia es muy cruel con los homosexuales —Isak caminó hacia un lado y abrió un tacho de basura con el pedal para tirar los guantes allí—. Te llevaré a una habitación común, le pediré a alguien que te arrastre la camilla, tal vez deberíamos ir por el pasillo que más pozos tiene.

—Mieda Isak, ten compasión, ya no soy el maldito y estúpido adolescente que era antes —suplicó, Isak rodeó los ojos y asintió.

—Tienes suerte que tengo buen corazón...pero si fuera por mí, ni siquiera te hubiera dado los puntos de sutura y te hubieras desangrado, eres un imbécil, un estúpido, un drogadicto de cuarta y un delincuente —señaló en sentencia, Even suspiró, recibiendo todos esos horribles apodos—. Pero eres el primer hombre de mi vida y eso no lo podré cambiar nunca. Tienes suerte que sea profesional y que esté en práctica —se acercó a la puerta—. ¡Sara, llama a un camillero! —exclamó, Even cerró los ojos—. Llévenlo a la habitación 201.

—Sí, Doctor Valtersen —comentó Sara e inmediatamente entró a la habitación acompañada por dos hombres. Tomaron la camilla de Even y se lo llevaron.

Tal vez no estará siempre allí, probablemente no, pero que Even nuevamente se meta a la vida de Isak a la fuerza era todo una conmoción para el más joven. Isak lo pensó muchas veces, lo pensó tanto que su cabeza dolía, probablemente nunca olvidaría a Even y nunca dejaría de estar enamorado de él y eso lo llenaba de una nostalgia que nunca se iría.

**No mires hacia atrás.**


End file.
